harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock's Son (AWL)
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Rock's Son is a possible son of the player if they marry Rock in Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. 'Personality' Rock's child, like Rock himself, is more outgoing than the children of Marlin and Gustafa. As a toddler, he will wander across the farm more than the others. He enjoys being thrown up in the air. His child is very similar to Muffy's son. Once he grows into a child, he will walk all across the valley, just like his father. He is inclined to become an athlete when he grows up, but also has an interest in music. He is the least likely of the three children to take over the farm after the character dies. 'Stages'Child Rearing FAQ by StardustAndSun gamefaqs.comANWL FAQ/Walkthrough by Raserei Hojo gamefaqs.com Toddler Stage Rock's son will be full of energy and cheerful.. He's very outgoing, and is never afraid to ask questions. During his toddler stage, he will ask a lot of questions about animals, and spends a lot of time in the barn, or out in the field. There are times when he also leaves the farm for long periods of time, but he will always return home for bed time. He will stay up late unless you tuck him in. Rock will become upset if he is up too late, so try to put him into bed by 9pm. He also craves attention, and loves to be picked up and thrown. Cuddling or carrying him around for long periods of time seems to annoy him, but being thrown in the air is a good way to get your affection time in. You child won't accept gifts at this stage, but you can show him tools or items to get a reaction out of him, and to sway his interests. This is the most important stage in your son's life to change his personality and interests in the future. ---- Child Stage His personality will remain somewhat the same from when he was a baby. He's very outgoing, full of energy, and usually has a very positive attitude. He continues to ask a lot of questions and is still very carefree. His interests are really starting to show. He'll often ask questions about exercise (like if you could outrun Wally), and will start to wander around the valley more than when he was a baby. He is rarely ever at home, but still usually returns home for his bed time. He'll also start taking note of your work, and asks if you think running a farm is fun. He is also developing friendships around the valley. He likes to go and visit Cody and your son will enjoy observing Wally and Hugh. He also likes to play with Kate. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. ---- Teenager At this stage in your child's life, their own unique personality will begin to develop, and this will vary greatly for each player. His interests will be very clear, and you can start to see furniture and decorations in his bedroom that reflect his personality. His dialogue will change, as well as his patterns. Generally speaking, if you haven't done much to sway him from his original interests, he will be very interested in girls and body building. There will be weights in his bedroom, and the books on his bookshelf will be all sports related. He seems to have low self esteem, feeling that his body image is poor and that he's not handsome enough for a girl to like him. Your son will be relatively moody at this stage, although not nearly as bad as Marlin or Gustafa's child. He is the most upbeat of the three children as a teenager. He still has an interest in animals, but thinks that taking care of them is too much work. He still spends a lot of time off of the farm and in the valley. The gifts that he enjoys will depend on how you've raised him. He will accept gifts, but his reaction will differ in each player's game. He can also be shown items and tools to see what his reaction is. ---- Adult Stage Now that your son is fully grown, all of their interests and their personality is fully molded. Your son will now make a career choice, based on how it that you raised him. He is most likely to become an athlete if you let him make his own decisions, but he can also easily become an artist or a musician. It's not very likely that he'll take over the farm or become an archeologist, but it all depends on how you raised him! Now that he has moved past his awkward teenage years, he is still very cheerful, and has a bit of a mischevious side to him. His self esteem has improved. He gets along great with both the player and Rock, and is a very well rounded individual. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters Category:Your Child